Broken Spirits
by Fate Vione
Summary: This is my history with teenage Vegeta before the Destiny wars and my new name, Fate. We both live on Friezas ship and you'd be surprised at whos offspring I am. Let see if you can figure it out, Veget's my master, and servent at the same time I'n baack!
1. Default Chapter

this will be an interesting one, this chapter introduces you to me and the whole plot of the story, Vegeta's 17, you can figure my age if you read the chapter and this isn't necessarily an A/U, it could go along with the timeline at least as of now. This is like a pg or so because of some low level swearing but it'll go up later for blood death and gore!

Disclaimers- I'm still working on getting the rights, I'll have them soon enough but as of now I don't own anybody, except myself (Flameandria, Chiller or Fate)

****

Broken spirits

He entered the room. It wasn't unusual to say, he'd been called in here before. Many times, Frieza just seemed to like annoying the hell out of him. All the time he wanted him to do something, this or that. When he became the legendary super Saiya-jin he'd make Frieza do everything he wanted!

He was so distracted by his plots of revenge that he hit into a person in front of him, that, till now, he hadn't realized was in the room. "Watch it!" He screamed before he could think.

"ME! You hit into me!" A feminine voice hissed out. "You watch it brat!" He took a good look at the person he had hit into. She was shorter then himself, most likely a little younger too. Her skin was so pale, but it glowed, away from her silver hair and garnet red eyes. Those eyes. They reminded him of someone's, but they looked bigger and more innocent then anyone he ever met could have made them look. But what would someone like that be doing on Friezas ship.

He looked her body over now. She was smaller then him but in an elegant way. Long legs for someone small as she was and very well shaped. She wore saiyan armor with one strap nonexistent and the other leading from the left plate across the right shoulder to the right back. The suit underneath it only showed at the bottom of the armor, almost like a body suit but on her left leg it was like a short shorts leg. He legs were bare from there on till her boots which also had a new style to them. The right went up to the thigh and the left only slightly above the ankle. And on her hip hung a sword, some type of rocky blue gem sitting upon the elegant white marble handle with a gold trimmed, white sheath. "Got a staring problem!" She leaned forward, putting her hands on her hips.

"Just getting a better look at the little bitch who thinks she can tell me off." He smirked.

Her face grew red and her hands balled into fists. "Don't ever say anything about my height shorty! You're four years older then me and you aren't that much taller then I am!"

"How do you know how old I am?" He said unbelievingly. "I've never even seen you before shorty."

Her face grew even redder for a moment but she regained herself and bottled up her anger again, her face regaining its normal color. "My mother told me about you."

"I don't believing I ever truly met any woman that knew much about me, unless she died on one of those planets I cleared."

Her face grew even paler but only for a moment. "No, she knew you but not personally. You didn't kill her.." She gave a smug look and turned away from him. "I doubt you could've."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes until something caught his eye. A fluffy brown tail, attached to her body! "You're saiyan!"

"I thought you would've seen that the first time you looked me over." She turned back around but she didn't look to smug now, more like a little amazed he hadn't realized it before. "I thought you knew."

"You can't be! Who put you up to this trick! Tell me and I might let you live."

"It isn't a joke! I really am a Saiya-jin!"

" Nice try, only me, Nappa and Raditz survived the destruction!" He grabbed her tail roughly to rip it from her but stopped when he felt the bones below the surface cracking under the force. She had fallen to her knees her head bend down, her forehead touching the ground. His eyes wide, he let go of her tail. It finally hit him, another saiyan! 

After a minute or two the girl got back up. 

"You're a saiyan...You really are." She nodded her head. "How?"

"lord Frieza saved me I was trained privately for the past thirteen years. I never saw anyone but him and my trainers."

"Vegeta regained himself and his face turned from surprise to its normal emotionless cover. "What's your name."

"Flameandria."

"Original." He laughed.

"My mother wanted it to have meaning! Flameandria means fire! It symbolizes courage, strength and passion! More then I can say for your name."

Vegeta was pissed now. "My name is the name of the planet of the greatest worrier race ever."

"It's not there any longer so it's not the name any longer now is it? Sorry but it's the truth. We should just realize it and deal with it, we're both ruled by the ice-jins now. For the rest of our lives we'll serve another. We both need to see that."

Vegeta growled. "You can serve him, but I refuse to! Soon he'll be begging for his life at my feet."

"You still believe you can get away? You truly are amazing You've got more determination then anyone I've ever seen."

The door opened suddenly and Frieza came in. Vegeta bowed and knelt on one knee. Flameandria bowed at the waist but did not kneel. 'Get down you idiot, you'll get yourself killed!' He thought.

"Well you two have already met I see. Chiller, come here." Flameandria was the one to respond, walking up to him and bowing, taking a place by his side. "I see you've met my daughter Vegeta."

Vegetas mouth dropped. He stared at her eyes. He saw it now, their eyes are the same, but suddenly Flameandrias eyes looked hopeless and sad, no longer innocent and happy as they were a few minutes ago. Her eyes looked...dead.


	2. New beginings

This won't be the longest fic I've ever done but it's not a two or three shot either, the chapters will be slightly short but I'll update frequently on this one, my word. This will explain my birth better for those confused or just a little scared.

****

WARNING This one has reference to an unwanted marriage on behalf of a saiyan woman and death, not bad but thought I'd give you a heads up, oh and violence between two (at least part) saiyans. Guess who..

****

Broken spirits

Vegeta stared dumbfounded. He hadn't just said daughter! He had to of imagined it! That girl right there couldn't be ice-jin, it was just not possible. But her skin and her eyes. They had the same shape, the same blood red color, but hers weren't ones of a killer. Those eyes were of a young girl that was trapped, like he was or were they? She had tricked him in the first place! She said she was saiyan but a saiyan would never have mated with *HIM*!

"Is something wrong Vegeta? You seem very pale." Friezas dark lips curved into a smile. He hated that smile! One day he'd wipe that smile right off his face!

"I'm fine lord Frieza. I just never knew you had a daughter." He managed to say calmly. He gave her an icy stare, pretending to look her over "she seems good enough to be a fighter." 

Flameandria returned the icy stare, never looking her "Father " in the eyes

"Yes, well, I have had the best trainers working with her." He caught on to the insult hidden in his sentence, unsure whether he wanted it to show or not.

"I doubt she could last long against me." He stood crossing his arms. "Or in a real battle"

Flameandria growled, large canines shown clearly. She reminded Vegeta of a cat, her hands were beginning to curve like the paw of a large animal about to strike down its pray, her long, natural nails really beginning to show. "Would that be a challenge?"

"You? You're no challenge to me."

Flameandrias rage was really building. She was ready to pounce on him but Friezas armored tail went out in front of her, almost causing her to trip. "Not now chiller."

"Soo, Chiller's your name huh?" Vegeta laughed.

Her head quickly turned around, her eyes pleading with him, trying to signal him not to say anything.

Frieza gave her an icy glance but past it off. She did have the guts to call herself by that other retched name. "I don't think getting in a fight with your new trainer is a very good way of getting started."

They both swerved around. "You mean *that*, over there, is going to train me? But lord Frieza!" Vegeta was shocked twice, he was going to train the daughter of the one person he swore he'd get revenge on, but why was she acting in such a way. He'd figured that she wouldn't be so respectful, he *WAS* her father.

"I don't want to hear anything about it!" He slapped her across the face. "You're going to be trained and that's all there is to it!"

She fell to her knees holding her right cheek in her hand. She lowered her head till her long silver locks began to coil on the cold stone floor. "I'm sorry lord Frieza! I won't question you again! Forgive me!" Her tail coiled in fear behind her and she shook slightly, as if she was waiting for another blow that did eventually come.

After he had hit her again he looked at her with disgust. "See that you remember!" He left the room, calling over to Vegeta as he did. "You'll train her well won't you Vegeta. And teach her to hold her some manners while you're at it will you."

It was more of a command then a question but Vegeta answered anyway, The only answer he could give Frieza for now. "Yes lord Frieza." topped off with a bow.

When Frieza had left the room Vegeta turned back to the young female, hate shooting from his eyes. 

The young girl had just decided to get up when she sensed Vegeta coming to her, his anger level too high for him to be calm with anything concerning her. She stood up quickly, if he wanted a fight, he'd get one, even if she didn't. 

"You!" He grabbed her tail, knocking her straight back down to the ground. "You didn't say you were Friezas brat." He leaned over her, almost teasing her.

She whimpered in pain but would not yell out or ask him for mercy, that's one thing she had learned from her father. " Is it really that important!" She squeaked out, he voice was high pitched but very low from the pain. He voice kinda hurt his ears when it was like this.

"The first mission I take you on I should kill you and blame it on the inhabitants you weakling bitch!" He slapped her, marking her left cheek, her right already flaming red from her fathers brutal actions. "I would have nothing to worry about then! I'll have killed you and when I kill off your precious little daddy, you'll all be in hell and I'll rule the universe like I was meant to!" 

Her eyes flashed a darker red and she rolled over, knocking him off her. She pulled her sword and placed it on his neck, the cold steel running along his vein. "I'm not a weakling and I'm not a bitch and I'm not Friezas daughter!" Tears stung her eyes and her vision wasn't all to clear and he slapped the sword away grabbing hold of her neck before she could blink. She choked out a few breathes and then relaxed. She looked straight into his eyes, filled with anger and hatred. "I can't blame you. It was Frieza who killed and took you over, kill me. Take your anger out on me! KILL ME!" She screamed. 

"Why should I kill you so easily, I should make you suffer."

"Kill me. I have nothing left to live for any longer. Kill me !" Her eyes were narrowed, she meant what she was saying.

Vegeta put her down slowly. Her legs didn't want to support her and so she just collapsed on the floor. "I won't. I'd only be giving you what you want."

"What manners could I learn from you!" She spat.

"Maybe you won't learn any manners but you sure could learn to fight. Who taught you so poorly, or is it just you're too weak?" His smirk appeared again.

"Who raised you? A pack of wolves?!"

"Close enough. It was your father." His smirk faded into a dangerous look. "I suggest you remember that from now on you are under my control for the most part. I train you, I teach you and I command you. You do nothing unless I tell you." She nodded slowly, totally defeated. "Good. No lets go, I feel like teaching you a real training lesson."

She rose to her feet, her head still bowed down. Her tail coiled and uncoiled behind her in uncertainty. She fallowed him out into the hall silently.

"You aren't a saiyan." Vegeta broke the silence, making her jump at the unexpected sound. "I don't know how you have a tail but no saiyan would ever have mated with that bastard!"

"Not willingly." She mumbled under her breath.

"What!" Vegeta turned. "What did you just say."

"Nothing!"

"What did you just say!!" He took hold of her neck again.

"Not willingly." She whispered. "She wouldn't willingly."

"Explain your self!"

"Not here, please. Anyplace but here."

Vegeta looked into her eyes for a moment and slowly released her throat, letting her slump back against the wall. "Try to play any tricks and I'll kill you myself." His voice low and dangerous.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta." She said lowly.

Vegetas cold, emotionless face faltered for a moment. 'Prince Vegeta.!' He thought. 'the only ones who bother to call me that anymore are Nappa and Raditz, why would the brat of Frieza call me it?' He reached his hand out. She looked at his hand and then at his face. She gave a small glint of gratefulness through her eyes and took his hand, being easily pulled up off the floor. 

He kept glancing over to her as they walked along. Her cheeks were flaming red, a big difference from her almost pure whit skin. For a moment when he first saw her he thought she was sick, such an unnatural shade, especially for a saiyan. And her hair, gray-white, never before had he seen such a color on a saiyan, female or male. He knew some females had blue but still they had darker hair and darker complexions. She didn't seem to fit in with a group of saiyans. "You don't look saiyan." He taunted.

"And from the outside you don't look very much like a prince but you are aren't you?" She said hesitantly, never looking at him, keeping her gaze forward.

"You're brave for a weak half-breed."

She turned to him, her eyes some what hurt. "Don't mention that,.. please. I don't like the idea very much and I, myself, am trying to get over it. Don't keep bringing it up."

"What's the matter, does the fact that you could never be as strong as a pure blood like me bother you?"

"Not much. Stop feeling so proud, you seem too proud to watch what you're doing. You'll get yourself killed over your pride one day, Prince."

"And you'll be killed over your large mouth."

"I doubt it." She gave a smile that began to piss him off. "Where are we going?"

"You wouldn't explain here then we go to a more private place, my room." He smirked even wider at the expression that crossed her face.

They arrived there in a few more minutes, walking in without a word.

Chiller looked around, it wasn't the most luxurious of rooms to most but it was to her. She looked around eagerly, wanting to take in everything, memorize every detail. "You've got this whole place to yourself?" She asked astonished.

"What do you mean whole place! It's a closet compared to what I would've had on Vegeta!"

"It's the biggest room I've been in that someone actually had to themselves. I've only seen control rooms or training rooms this big or bigger."

"You mean your room was even smaller then this!" He laughed hysterically. "You! The daughter of the great Frieza! Lived in a shack!"

"I was taught to live were you could, trained by the tiger clan. I lived in trees most of my younger life, until I had learned what I could from them and moved further into my training."

"Trees! What training was that!"

"Communicating with nature and learning yourself so you can learn your enemy and over come them. Becoming one with life is the only way to win." He burst into laughter. "You could learn a lot from them,... if you could find them."

"Right!" He tried his hardest to calm down again. "Now...what was that you were saying in the hall." She looked up at him with saddened eyes. "You didn't think you'd get away did you?"

She looked away and took a deep breath before starting. "My mother didn't willingly go to him. it was a forced marriage in a way. "To keep peace between the two of us" Was your fathers explanation. The only name I learned of her was Tear, she had a tear drop like tattoo under her right eye as a mark of age, you know becoming of age. She wasn't much older then 17 when she was given to him. You were born right about then. She had managed to stay away from him for the most part, but he got his way no matter how much she fought. Eventually she found herself carrying me. She couldn't bring herself to kill an unborn child that had done nothing wrong, she thought she could hide it from him, raise me herself."

"Didn't work that way did it." he taunted.

"No. She kept it secret for a while but...a servant of his found out. She tried to escape but it didn't work..... He killed her in front of me...I was no more then three or four. To se such at an age like that."

"I saw it, so. What's the big deal."

She looked up at him with accusing eyes. "Don't you feel a bit of remorse for what you've done!"

"Should I? It's my future, I'll rule the universe, besides, I bet you've been on a mission or two yourself you can't tell me you've never killed anyone."

"No I haven't! And even so it's not my will to fight like that. It's murder, no it's slaughter! You kill people while they beg at your feet, I know about those missions!"

"You'll have no choice. You fight or you die, that's the way it is on this ship."

"Well, it won't be too much longer."

"Who's going to change it? You?"

"Maybe, but I can't do it on my own."

"You're a weakling fool."

"Believe what you want, I'm not going to be as cold as he is, I'll die first."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmmm, longer then I planned. Oh Well. Did this explain the situation surrounding my birth a little better? Many seemed grossed out a little though they liked the story. Thanks for the reviews and I found the one about the Self respecting female saiyan funny(in a nice way). Thanks, you were right. Well review and I'll get another up real quick.


	3. A few tricks

Recent updates as promised. Said I keep my word. Well on with the story. I don't know yet if any little warnings are in effect in this chapter we'll see.

You'll need to know that ~ "----"~ means thought send telepathically to be played in some ones head (Telepathy) 

Broken spirits

"You do that." Vegeta snickered. "But it won't be on my head."

"Fighting for a reason is different Prince Vegeta! Self-defense is different from slaughtering woman and children like he does. Do you really want to turn out the same way, do you want to be like him?"

"I wouldn't be like that bastard for anything but that's why I'm going to be the one to kill him."

"I knew you didn't want to be like him, but he's making you."

"He's no controlling me! I do what I want!"

"You know you don't." Vegetas eyes went wide, she defiantly had guts for a half-breed. "He makes you kill, he makes you have a blood thirsty personality that wouldn't be brought out this much if he hadn't...um. Well if he hadn't taken you, raised you to be a killer like he is! He's going to do this to you and many others if we don't stop him! Train me! This will end now! "

"You're really going to challenge him aren't you?"

"No one else will. I want others to choose their own way. Me and you are already worriers, we can't change that, it's instinct to fight now, but others aren't like that yet. They're still young and innocent, they don't know what it's like to kill, to see death in such a way. If they want to it's their choice and it'll ultimately lead to their demise as well, but they had a chance to be what they wanted, they choice their own path."

"That's all you want huh?"

"That's all I want."

"And you'll challenge him in your current stage?" She shrugged. "If I can't beat him then what makes you think you can."

"That's why I train. I'll become stronger then him and then he won't be able to kill them like he does."

"But fighting's in your blood. You tell me that you don't want to fight. I find that totally impossible."

"I didn't say that. It's in my blood to fight for perfection and dominance over weaker things but I'm not as blood thirsty as he is. I enjoy a good fight now and then, but..I try to suppress them."

"Why suppress instincts. You are what you are and you're saiyan. You live to fight and destroy, that's who you are."

"You are who you choose to be. Remember that, it may come in handy someday."

He gave her a stare that said to her that she had struck a nerve. "Like you would know. You can't even fight." He mumbled.

"I can too!"

"I could've killed you easily back there." He chuckled.

"I was blinded back there. Anger tends to do that to many people, even you." She had a large grin, her eyes lighter. 

He felt a little relieved that she seemed to be getting out of depression. 'What! Relieved!" He thought. 'What the hell to I care for her! she can drop dead for all I care "How would you know." 

"You'll learn soon enough." That damn grin just seemed to grow bigger. "So...I thought you were going to teach me a real sparring lesson?"

"You'll be sorry you brought that up."

"Well have to see about that, for some reason I'm not afraid."

"You've just signed you death certificate."

"Did I now? Well, lets get it over with before it expires."

Down in the training rooms, late at night, two worriers went at it. Watching at the window were two men, one with a shiny bald head, tall and muscular, Very dumb, and a furry brown tail wrapped around his waist. The other had a long mane of thick black hair, tall and muscular but not so much as the other, once again a furry brown tail wrapped securely around the waist.

"Who do you think will win Nappa." The long maned one said never taking his eyes away from the battle.

"That's easy, Prince Vegeta of course."

"I'd normally say the same but this new girl seems to have a little bite with her bark after all."

"You don't think she can actually win do you Raditz?"

"I'm not making any bets on this one, that's all I'm saying."

Inside the training room itself two worriers stared each other down, each breathing heavily from the last few hours of training and sparring off against the other..

"You're not bad... for a small brat."

"You're not bad either, for some one raised with the manners of a wild beast."

"I'm better then good, I'm the best!" He charged in dealing the younger demi saiyan a brutal kick to the ribs that sent her flying back to the wall. "Come on, you'll have to do better then that." He taunted."

"You haven't seen anything yet, Prince!." She stood up. "I've got a lot of power that you don't know about yet."

"The only powers you got is being a home maker, why don't you go back and sew something."

Her eyes narrowed and she began chanting something. Vegeta listened carefully. She was barely hearable, never mind the fact that Vegeta had no idea what the hell she was saying

"Pertu, sombe hoy yu ut ti mou to re tre de ti ka le te soy moyt fumbe..." she continued to chant.

"What the hell are you saying woman!" He received only more chanting as an answer. "That's it I'm shutting you up." He charged in for one final blow to end this match.

"Hu ti ro se le la te to su de re me!" Vegeta stopped, he couldn't move. His arms, his legs, everything seemed to be stuck in place. "Did you like that one Vegeta? It's a trick I learned from the Tiger clan that you thought were so stupid. The only bad part of it is the chanting, you'd have to have enough distance to safely concentrate on the chant. It's only good for slow or stupid prey really. If you were a better fighter you'd have charged sooner, interrupting my chant there for saving yourself from the humiliation of loosing to me, a little weakling brat."

"You think you've won don't you?" Vegeta laughed.

"I know so Vegeta." She said. "You can't move to attack or defend yourself, I could easily kill you right now and you could do nothing to prevent it."

"You think so don't you." Vegeta laughed again.

Now she was getting worried, he has something up his sleeve, but what was it. She soon found out when he began to power up, filling the room with a bright white light blinding even Nappa and Raditz outside. 'So this is what you were planning you little .." Her thoughts were cut off when she was elbowed in the back. 

She smashed into the far wall with a thud, sliding down to the cold floor. Within a moment he was standing over her again Staring at her disappointedly. "That was all you had? I said that they didn't train you well."

She looked up her eyes full of rage. She began to yell, her voice high pitch that it sounded more like a screech. Vegetas ears screamed in Vegetas brain at the assault, his head pounding from the pain. He backed away unsteadily, covering his sensitive ears, still feeling the effects, the sound going straight through him. He managed to keep his eyes on her even through the pain. He gasped when her body started to change.

Her hands grew even more slender, her fingers long and thin. The nail! God the nails! They had grown about three times the size of normal nails, pointed and sharp. Her body changed as well, her legs looked so very slim and long, her arms the same, her body thin and small. On her legs and arms, neck and face appeared brown -red stripes. Her hair seemed to braid itself in the hair and wrapped itself back in a bun. In her open mouth Vegeta could see her naturally long, pointed canines grow even longer.

The blinding white light that had been surrounding her body seemed to disappear and the screeching stopped. When Vegeta finally, recovered, her looked up from his kneeling position to see her there. Stripes on her face and the dark red eyes, she looked like a wild woman, out for her prey, a smug look on her face that she had just found it. "Now we'll fight." She smirked.

Vegeta growled and got up to attack. She jumped out of the way easily, and landed behind him dealing him a blow in the back sending him forward a few steps but disappearing before he could turn around. 

"This is the Tiger clans top technique. the long legs, the small slim body, short hair, it all cuts down wind résistance and increases speed dramatically. not to mention the obvious attacks." He heard echo through the room He only felt a gust of wind and a searing pain on the left side of his cheek when he realized he'd been cut from her large claws.

"Your speed alone won't be able to save you." He called out. He smirked and prepare to power up. Using his energy he filled the room, blinding all, Nappa, Raditz, and the young female worrier. He heard a thud echo through the room and knew his plan had worked. When the room finally cam back to a normal lighting and everyone could see again he was standing over a wore out female against the wall. "Give up yet?" He snickered.

She nodded barely a full nod. Her body hurt, ached , throbbed. She hurt in places she didn't know she had and she was having hard enough of a time keeping her eyes from closing..

"Good, I don't think your body could take much more of a beating." He said. "Don't tell me you're to weak to get up and get back to your own room." He said crossing his arms. She didn't answer but the sheepish grin and the blush across her face answered for her. "You're so weak you should stay in here till you get enough strength to move, maybe then Frieza will see what a weak, pathetic, child he created."

`"You wouldn't do that to me would you? He'd be furious and I don't know what he'd do."~ He heard in his head.

"What the hell!" Vegeta shouted.

~"It's me, I can talk to certain people telepathically. You and I have something in common, I can communicate with you. Please, don't leave me hear, he'll punish me again."~ He saw from his minds eye, like a dream but he saw no pictures only color Red, and black...The black taking over the red, her n=knew, this wasn't any dream, these were her feelings, she was scared of the bastard, and angry. The anger and fear mixed together, the fear taking over at the time being. 'What had he done to you that he made you so scared?' He asked her though he didn't expect her to hear him.

~"More then I can explain. Please, don't leave me here."~ 

He heard a familiar cracking in her voice. His eyes went back to normal vision, he looked at her. Glistening trails streaming down her porcelain cheeks, her body shaking. 

~"Please don't leave me."~

He couldn't bear to leave her there, not like that. He snorted and picked her up, allowing her to hold onto him for comfort while she cried. He spoke in his mind, if she heard him before she could hopefully hear him again. 'Stop crying, it's a weakness. Here you'll learn that quickly on this ship. If you cry Frieza will only get madder then he already might be that you're in such a condition.'

~"Don't tell him."~

'Guess I can't, it'll reflect on me.'

~"Take me to my room, I can't be healed, not at his age, he wouldn't let me if he had a say. I just need to rest for a bit."~

'What ever.' He walked out of the room, quickly bombarded by Nappa and Raditz. All he heard was parts of what they were saying, things about the fight and about taking the girl back for him. He just pushed through them and continued down the hall. 'Saves me time and trying to come up with an excuse.'

"Told you he'd win Raditz."

"I never said he wouldn't win, I said I wouldn't make a bet with you ." Was the last words Vegeta heard from the two older Saiyans as he continued down the hall.

'Incompetents!' He screeched in his thoughts. When no 'There just talking' or something phrase came from the woman in his arms he looked down. She had fallen asleep in his arms, tired out. 'Weakling' He said. He amazed himself at how affectionate he had sounded when he said it. He was really beginning to scare himself today.

When they came to the room he pushed open the door with his foot, the little jolt of him trying to keep his balance had woken her. She stirred slightly, moaning in pain. "Vegeta.." She whispered.

"I brought you back, hush, you're in no condition to be talking." He laid her on the bed gently, taking into account of how many cut, scrapes and bruises she must've gotten i the fight. He began to feel guilty for her pain and fear. He slowly took off her boots and her gloves, retreating someplace and returning with a damp cloth, wiping her face and exposed areas gently, cleaning the cuts and cooling the slight burns from 'ki' blasts they'd used. "It should've never gone this far."

"You're not taking blame for this now are?"

"If you'd given up earlier it would've been better for you."

"Think of it like this, now I'll be even stronger next time, remember. Every time we heal we become stronger."

"Right." He pulled the blankets up. "Just be better by the time we need to report back to Frieza again tomorrow. I don't want to be killed for you being half dead."

"Well you did technically get me in this situation."

"You'll end up like this more often if you don't watch your tongue, and I won't be bailing you out."

"Thank you, Prince Charming." she chuckled falling back into sleep.

He stared at her from the door way for a few more moments. 'You'll get yourself in trouble, and I don't know why but I want to protect you like a brother or something. You'll pay for your bad attitude so openly. You'd better learn faster or you won't survive little weakling.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Is Vegeta a jerk or a Prince charming? What have I done to him!!! My past is very interesting isn't it? And boy am I poetic when I stop and listen to myself. Well Review and another will be up real quick again.


	4. First report and new discoveries

She stirred, moaning at the pain running through her slim body. "what happened.." She thought out loud. Just then the memories of last night had hit her, the pain,.. oh the pain!!!   
She slapped her hand against her head, wincing at the pain still throbbing in her brain. Moving her hair back she looked out the window at the stars that flew by. "Friezas ship." She moaned She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I'm really here, I hoped it was a nightmare..."  
"Chiller!" A familiar, annoying, cocky voice came from out her door. That name! Why'd he have to cal her that!!!! If Frieza wasn't there she didn't want to hear that name!! Ever!!!!  
"Prince Vegeta! What do you want!!!!"  
The door opened and he sneaked his way in with that damn smirk on his face. "is something wrong dear Princess Chiller?" He pretended a short bow as acting he was treating her with respect.  
"What! What do you want!" She sat up though she nearly fell back on her side from dizziness.  
"I'm not getting in trouble when you're not there to report to your father." He crossed his arms again  
"He's not my father!!! What time is it!"  
"Ten minutes till we have to report back to him that you haven't been killed yet."  
"YET!! I'll show you one day Prince Vegeta!" She jumped from the bed, running around the room looking for her cloths, gathering them all in her arms and turning back to him. "Do you mind! can you at least turn around!!!"  
"You act like you have something I'd actually want to see, in my opinion you're one of the most unattractive females I've ever seen..."  
"Good for you!!! Now either turn around or leave! Which is it!!" She blushed slightly at his comment of her figure. He was most defiantly a Prince! Spoiled rotten!!! And though she might not normally admit it she was a Princes over him! He never acted like she was!!!  
Vegeta laughed at her and closed his eyes, turning on his heels. "This better for you?"  
"Much!" He heard the rustling of the cloths being thrown around as she changed, the dirty cloths being thrown about the room as she tossed them aside, shuffling through her pile for the garments she needed. "You can turn around if you want now!" She said running over to the dresser in her room.  
"What are you getting now, you're going to get both of us in trouble, brat!!"  
"I can't leave without something." she threw the things off the small tables and things in her room, letting them join the dirty cloths and other things thrown about on the floor.  
"What do you need so bad!!"  
"These!!" She picked up a spiked ring from among the junk on the table and placed it on her tail. She then went back and picked up one long dangling earring and placed it in her right ear.  
"I'm risking my life so you can put on your little accessories!!!!!!" His face became slightly red.  
"Well lets not waste anymore time! Come on!!!!" She picked up her gloves and ran from the room, letting the door slam against the wall and running strait past Nappa and Raditz, who were outside the door, most likely waiting for Vegeta.  
"Flameandria!!! Wait!!!" Vegeta growled behind her and ran after her, passing by a very shocked Raditz and Nappa. "What the hell was all that about! Watch it!!" He yelled as her longer right hand glove barely missed his head as she struggled to put them on.  
"I'll explain later, right now we need to get to Lord Frieza or it'll be our heads, where's Raditz and Nappa?"  
"Behind us, struggling to keep up. Weaklings!"  
"Get them up here, we need to get going! I don't need Frieza after me!!"   
"After you!!!"   
"I'm the one he won't hesitate to kill if I do anything wrong, he has more respect for you, believe it or not. He wants you around, at least for a little while longer anyway, until you get to snotty and strong for him to control you so easily."  
"Funny how you seem to be so sure of yourself isn't it. Nappa! Raditz!! Get up here unless you want trouble later!!!!!"  
"When you hear it from the person yourself then you're bound to be a little sure about it..." She made a quick turn to the right to avoid running into a wall, her fingers touching the ground to help her keep her balance and get a better start once more.  
"So he said it huh?"  
"I never said that..."  
"What do you mean!!! Stop talking in riddles!"  
"I can't tell you now! Keep going, I'll explain everything later!!"  
A screeching sound rang through the corridor as they came to a sliding halt in front of the door, stopping for a moment to regain themselves, dusting themselves off and catching their breath before moving to open the door and enter.  
Frieza was inside, tapping his tail against the floor impatiently. "You decided to show up after all..." His dark lips were curved downward. "I was expecting you to sleep al day"  
"Father it was my fault!... I made us all late! forgive me....." She dropped to her knees, bowing her head down till her forehead touched the ground.  
"I thought you'd cause problems, just like your mother!" His tail came soaring through the air to crack against her back. His lips curled into a smile when he heard her cry out in pain and fall to the ground.  
She cut off her cry quickly, determined to be stronger the what he ever expected her to be. She merely whimpered slightly, the pain she still felt from the night before only magnified a million times by the one blow.  
Vegeta stared at him, his lips slightly parted in surprise. He was hitting her like she was a prisoner or an enemy, not like she was his daughter. His gaze fell to the girl, shaking from the pain on the floor. Not even sayains acted this cruel to their children, though they might not have gotten to know them normally, at least not the lower class. Being the prince of the race, Vegeta had not been sent away, though most lower class sayains were. He couldn't figure out why Frieza would be this cruel.  
His tail came down again and again, her eyes closed tight though the tears still gathered at the corners. "I'm.. sorry" She squeaked out, trying not to show her tears in her voice. 'I'm sorry.. mother' she corrected herself in her thoughts. 'I've failed.. I can't avenge you're death, I don't have the power! I'm sorry!!!' She screamed out in her thought and then, the pain becoming to much, she screamed out in pain. "I'm sorry!!!" She was screaming to the sky, hoping her mother could hear her, though Frieza was taking it as a cry for mercy from her, backing away to stare at her.  
"I do hope my little Vegeta can do something with you, a single monkey can only do so much.." Vegeta shot him a cold glare. That name was no what he wanted to be called, the freak would pay so much one day. He'd die a slow, painful, humiliating death!!  
Flameandria lay on the ground, still sobbing and taking in sharp breaths from the pain, not able to move. "It'll never happen again..."  
"Good!!!" Frieza kicked her clear across the room, her back slamming into the far wall. She let out a cry filled with pain, her eyes welded shut though tears formed and pushed their way through them as she slid down the cold wall. "See that it doesn't! I will not tolerate you binging down my men!!!!!" He was standing over her in a second, his tail swaying behind him for a few moments before wrapping it around her neck, lifting her up so she was face to face with him. "Do you want to end up like your mother brat!!!!" He hissed right in her face, her only response being a choked sob. "get out of my sight!" He tossed her to the side after dealing her a brutal slap, and turned to see her struggle to get up.  
Vegeta stared for a moment before taking a step forward when he was stopped by Friezas voice. "Don't help her! She'll do it herself or she'll die here!!!!!" He raised his finger and formed a small energy ball at the tip. Vegetas eyes bugged out for a moment, and Nappa and Raditz were dieing to burst in, as far as they knew ,so far, she was a Saiyan, and the only female one at that.  
He growled softly and stared at her, staring at the energy ball herself, fear completely taking over before she forced herself up and heading for the door quick as she could, fallowed by Nappa and Raditz. Vegeta stayed a few seconds longer, staring at the disgusting smile on his face and as he turned to go he stopped dead in his tracks when he spoke to him. "Teach her to hold her tongue and you won't have to see that Vegeta." He closed his eyes and ground his teeth together, knowing he couldn't beat him right now and had to control himself till he could.  
"Yes sir.." Vegeta bawled his hands to fists and turned and bowled, disgusted at himself. He turned back around and ran through the door, not able to hear another word from him, he would've blown and he knew it, he just had to get his mind off of him. He nearly fell over when he ran through the door, staring at Flameandria on the ground. "Flameandria!!!"  
"It's chiller.." She rolled her eyes to the door, telling him that it wasn't safe to call her that.  
"I'll take you back.."   
"No!!!! I'll get back on my own!!" She forced herself back up to her feet, leaning against the wall to keep herself from falling back down.   
"You can't even stand!!!" He put out his hand to wrap around her for security.  
She waked his hand away and glared at him. "I don't need your help!" And with that she pushed off the wall and started walking very unsteadily to her room.  
Vegeta turned to Nappa and Raditz with a serious face like normal. "Go! Train, what ever! I'll call you if or when I need you."  
"But Prince Vegeta!"   
"go!!!!!" He ran after Flameandria, full speed. 'She's my responsibility! Had I not beat her nearly to death yesterday we wouldn't have been late and this wouldn't have happened!!!'  
Flameandria walked down the hall, her hand gliding along the wall to hold her up if she stumbled. Her body was screaming at her but she did what she could to ignore it. 'I don't need them! I don't need them!!!!!' She repeated over and over in her head, though deep inside the mantra wasn't working. She felt so alone, knowing everything that meant anything to her could easily be turned on her, used as a tool against her to keep her inline. She couldn't keep anybody close to her, besides, who ever she seemed to trust only betrayed her in the end.  
Men. This ship was full of them and she was taught that men were only good for one thing, reproduction of the female population. The Tiger clan had been made up of only females.. run entirely by females with almost no influence of men at all. It was the women who became worriers, who hunted, who kept them going, men were only brought in as prisoners and they never lived long... Men were believed to hold bad fortune for the females, the only time a Tiger was ever allowed to touch a male was for reproduction reasons or when killing them. They said that a male couldn't be trusted.. but then how come she found herself trusting them anyway, her prince and her fellow Saiyans . She found herself wanting to be around them. Needing to be around them, needing someone to be with her. She didn't want to be left alone anymore, she'd been that way too long...  
"Flameandria!!" Vegeta came up beside her, trying to get his arms around her to help her.  
"I said go away damn it!!! Don't you ever listen you arrogant little brat!!!!" She snapped back. "I said I could do it myself!!! I don't need any help from a MAN!!" Vegeta growled and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and carrying her. "Put me down!!! I said put me down! I command you!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!" She kicked and screamed but Vegeta was still able to hold her, just having more trouble then he wanted.  
Vegeta carried her to her room, kicking open the door with his foot, nearly loosing his balance and falling over. "Will you stop fighting me woman!!!!!"  
"I have a name and you better use it! I'm Flameandria!! Daughter of Frieza!! A princess!! Now put me down!!!!!!!"  
Vegeta growled out of anger and dropped her on the bed, letting her back fall down onto it even though he knew it must've hurt like hell. "I can't take you anymore!! You talk in riddles! And you can't decide whether you want to be know as a Saiyan or an Ice-jin and really, I can't take it anymore!!!  
Flameandrias tears came back as her back was all but slammed against the bed. "I said I didn't need your help!! I hope you don't survive your next mission you bastard!!!!! No one would miss you, Prince of a dead world!! You act so high and mighty but you're only living because of my father!! If not for him you'd have perished with the rest of your race and people wouldn't have to deal with you! That was a big mistake! My father saving you! The universe wouldn't have missed you much, you low, disgusting male!!!!! The world would be much better off without any males at all!!!!!!!"  
Vegeta growled louder then before and slapped her hard, her head snapping to the side and her body turning with it. "You little bitch!!! You speak to me like that again I'll break your neck and run you through with your own sword!!!!!! I'll rip you limb from limb!!!!" He grabbed her neck, pulling her face to his when he realized a streak of dark colors running down her face and smearing across it. He looked at his hand and found a pale white makeup smeared across it, the color of her skin. He wiped at her face and more came off, revealing almost her whole face red, and black and blue, like she'd been nearly killed, her face receiving most of the enemies attention to her body. He ran his finger down her cheek, it wasn't any sort of makeup, they were real bruises, and he had a good idea how she'd gotten them.  
She flinched at the touch, trying to pull away but he wouldn't let her go.  
"Do you cover any more marks with make up?" He looked at her exposed flesh, wondering how much of the pale skin was actually makeup, covering marks, scars , and bruises. "Hmm?"  
Her eyes widened slightly and she pulled away harder. "That's none of your business!"  
He used her tears to wet his hand and wiped it across her calf on the one leg it was exposed. Like he'd expected, it was bruised and red like her face. How she was able to move in a state like this was beyond him. Her will not to show weakness must've been stronger then he first thought." where'd you get these?" Like he didn't already know.  
"I said it was none of your business !!!!!!"   
He slapped her again, not as hard as before but enough to tell her not to play around. "I'm only going to ask you one more time, where'd you get them!?"  
"take a guess, geniuses!!!"  
Vegeta grabbed her armor and pulled it over her head, noticing the cracks on the back as he tossed it to the ground. She wore a body suit with nothing holding the top up, just the elasticity of the suit held it up on around her chest. He flipped her over easily and took a look at her back, pulling down the back of her suit to see. Her back was red and looked slightly swollen from Friezas earlier actions against her. He noticed other marks as well, scars across her back, liked she been whipped before and never heal so it had left scars on her body. "You've never been to the healing tanks have you?"  
"I have no reason to! I can deal with petty little wounds like these, now get off me before I scream!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Scream all you like, you father doesn't give a shit about you, I sent Nappa and Raditz to train, and no one else has the guts to come in here knowing I'm in here, even if you are screaming, trust me. You need to go to the healing tanks, now!"  
"NO! I'm not allowed! I'm not going!!!!!! Let go!!!!!!! Let go!!!!!!"  
"How can you not be able to go..." Suddenly he thought of Frieza and how he wouldn't even let him help her up before. She must have gotten all these marks from him as a "punishment" And she was never allowed to heal, so he left his mark on her. No wonder she was so scared of him, he beat her. And from the looks it seemed he didn't even give her time to heal before attacking her again, new bruises forming right on top of old ones that haven't fully disappeared yet.  
"Let me go!!!!" Vegeta sighed and let her move away. She moved out from under him and moved as far against the wall as she could, holding her suit to her, suddenly scared that he might have other ideas. Weaker females of the Tiger clan were always being hunted by men, for themselves and for sales as servants. Stories that had come back were so frightening, though she often wasn't supposed to hear them, sneaking into the elder clan members tents to hear, having nightmares for nights after. "get away!" She brushed the hair out of her face, acting as least scared as she could.  
"You're stupid for thinking that these wounds could heal on their own. Even if you are Saiyan a woman couldn't heal from damage like this with no attention to the wounds."  
"A woman!?! Like a man could!!! Tiger clan woman were taught to heal themselves! I don't need any one but myself!!!! Now get the hell out of here!"  
"Whatever. if you keep letting him beat you like he is you'll die soon, but then that's what you want, isn't it?" he moved off the bed and towards the door. "I might not have given you what you wanted the other day but it seems your father is working on it, he just wants to have a little fun doing it." He opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind him, the room dimming again once the door had shut.  
"Maybe, but I think he's killing both of us..."


	5. Secrets revealed and events past

Vegeta walked down the hall, his mind occupied with what he'd just seen. All those marks on one body, such a small body at that. He'd never liked Frieza, and Frieza was never really know for being very kind and merciful but he'd never expected Frieza to be this rough with his own daughter.  
Then Vegeta thought about how Frieza never really seemed to do any of his own dirty work. Maybe he wasn't the one who had **done** it to her, maybe he only ordered it. There weren't very many men on this ship that were able to do that to someone almost as strong as him, and even then, most Frieza would not trust to carry out punishments to someone that could be valuable to him.. except.. Zarbon and Dadoria!  
The pink blob!! How Frieza even managed to look at him all day at his side was astounding! Vegeta could barely keep the contents of his stomach down when looking at him to report back to Frieza. 'If he ever lays a finger on her I swear I'll blast him till there's not a piece of the blob left!!!' Vegeta balled his fist unconsciously, his tailed fuzzed out in anger and lashing behind him as he walked.  
He suddenly stopped and his eyes grew wide. 'That hadn't just come from me had it? What should I care if he murders the bitch!!! One less Ice-jin for me to worry about later!! I hope he kills the worthless half-breed!!!!!!! She's a disgrace to the Saiyan race! Weak and a half-bred, not to mention the fact that the other half is Ice-jin!! That only makes it that much worse!!! Whether it be Dadoria, Zarbon or even her own father! They'd be doing me a favor.. saves time for me later when I kill that bastard!!'  
'Perhaps it was jus cuz I want to kill those goons of his as much as I do him..' Vegeta tried to convince himself. 'Yeah that must be it..' He continued to walk, not really knowing where he was going, not really caring. His mind was busy thinking of other things, like who had done such things to Flameandria or how to kill Frieza for it later while in his heart he was loosing the battle he was fighting with his mind. He was trying to block out what ever it was he was feeling for Flameandria but anger for her pain and humiliation kept surfacing in his heart and it was all he could think about. Revenge was always on his mind, but now it was more for some one else's pain then for strength or himself. It was beginning to scare him, how he was beginning to feel for another again, becoming weak.   
He walked by a room, the door slightly open and he over heard Zarbon and Dadoria inside. He stopped and hid behind the door, peeking in to look at the two, suddenly wondering what the two fools where thinking.  
Surprisingly Frieza wasn't inside, normally they two ass kissers were always at his side. His sharp ears perked up, listening carefully to the conversation   
"That little monkey brat got what she deserved don't you think Zarbon?"  
"Well Master Frieza had a bit of a point... the worthless brat can't cause trouble. She's not worth holding onto if you ask me. Worthless half breed. She takes nothing from Frieza, she's to weak. Must come from her weak whore of a mother."  
"Yes. He should have destroyed the brat after her mother and the rest of the monkey planet."  
"Even if she is his brat.... he doesn't need her, she's not worth the trouble she causes. She's irresponsible and weak, she'll always be nothing more then a monkey."  
Vegetas hands balled into fists, his face beat red with anger. "Bastards!" He hissed.   
" Did you hear that Zarbon?" The two in the room stopped their conversation, having heard him but, luckily not knowing it was him. Eyes growing wide realizing he could get in trouble if he was caught, Vegeta ran down the hall, making a sharp turn to the right, hiding around the corner, listening to see if he'd been spotted by the two goons of Frieza. His heart stopped beating for a minute when the door slid open and he heard soft foot steps walk into the hall way  
"I could've sworn I heard something...." Dadoria looked around eyes narrowing. He walked down the hall, stopping inches from the corner Vegeta was hiding behind. His eyes narrowed more and he was about to poke his head around the corner,  
"Forget it Dadoria. It was probably just a draft, or a passing soldier or something." Zarbon called from the door way. "Besides, who ever or what ever it was is gone now, why worry."  
"Right." Dadoria headed back.  
When the door closed Vegeta let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He slumped to the ground, his head back against the wall. "That.. was a close one..." His heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears, his chest rising and falling heavily. 'Wait! Why was I scared of those two goons of Friezas? I'm the Saiyan prince! I have no reason to fear anything!'  
He stood again, wrapping his tail securely around his waist. 'It's amazing those two haven't killed Flameandria themselves... The way they talk..' What they'd said played over again and again in his mind. "That little monkey brat got what she deserved " "She's not worth holding onto if you ask me" "He should have destroyed the brat after her mother and the rest of the monkey planet" His mind screech to a halt. After her mother **and **the rest of the planet...... Vegeta suddenly felt dizzy. He almost fell off his feet, sliding back down the wall to the floor, eyes blank and face emotionless. 'No.. I heard it wrong... I had to of...' Suddenly the story of his home planets destruction filed his head "destroyed by and asteroid" He clenched his eyes closed, shutting them to stop the burning in them. The tears couldn't be stopped. After all those years, not one tear fell, now they were rolling down his beautiful cheeks.  
He could imagine it now... his father, his people, his planet..... destroyed by the ice hearted tyrant. "No.... No it can't be.." His hands balled into fists and slammed into the floor, two dents formed in the cold floor of the ship, the metal bending under the force of the blow. "Frieza!! You'll pay you bastard!!" He hissed.  
Anger raging, he pushed off the floor, walking swiftly down the hall to his room. He disappeared in the darkness of his room, door closing behind him locking and blocking out the outside world.

Fate sat on the bed quietly. She pulled the sheets around her, huddling with her back against the headboard. She never intended Vegeta to find out about any of this. She didn't want any one to know. The merciless beatings and abuse. She'd suffer through them every time she was with Frieza. She dreaded coming back to this place ever since it began.  
Her thoughts went back to her mother. Her mother was a beautiful woman. She could barely remember her though. She'd been only an infant when her mother was murdered. Right in front of her eyes, by her own father. She was no more then two or three at the time. It was so amazing to her that she could remember anything at all but she could. The death, blood.. all of it was etched in her memory for all eternity.  
Though she was so young, she'd remember trying to help, pleading for Frieza to stop. Her cries fell on deaf ears as her mother protected her, giving her live for her only child.  
From the beginning her mother had protected her. By doing so she also harmed both herself and her child. She'd carried her without ever letting any one ever know. To hide her sizes she would eat nearly nothing to not gain as much, having all her nutrients drained by the child growing within her she was always very weak. And keeping Frieza away from her was an even greater task. She'd never figured out how she'd done it but one way or another she had.  
At Birth her mother had nearly died... to weak from lack of food and rest and unable to have anyone help the delivery. Flameandria had been born very weak and skinny herself. not to mention different from what her mother had expected. Her skin was unnaturally pale, especially for a Saiyan child. Her eyes looked so much like her fathers, at times, when looking into the mirror not even Flameandria herself could tell that it was her and not her father staring back at her. The most peculiar of all being her wings.... Yes.. she'd been born with dragon wings.   
Delicate little things, as sensitive as her tail and just as fragile. Black as night and paper thin. Her mother was most surprised. How had a Saiyan or an ice-jin baby ended up with wings! Her mother and her had passed it off as a mutation.. a genetic defect caused by crossbreeding the two races. She was able to bring them back, within her body, to pass more for a Saiyan.  
Her mother had hidden her best she could. Often she slept on nothing but a pile of close on the floor, buried as much underneath them as she could be without suffocating. She remembered her mother never sleeping on a bed when she was hidden on the floor. Her mother would always sleep next to her.   
She closed her eyes and tilted her head back in remembrance. She could feel her mothers warmth, covering her cold pale skin. A wonderful heat, so full of love. Loving, caring arms wrapped around her, holding her safe from the cruel world around her. But that didn't last.  
Some servant, somebody, had found her. The little ass kisser had run back to Frieza leaving her mother to die. If she'd ever found out who that was she'd see to his death in seconds, scattering his limbs across the galaxy! They'd never be able to find all of his body!  
Her father had hunted down her mother. Demanding the tiny baby. Tear wouldn't let her child be like him, not as long as there was air in her lungs and life in her body!  
Frieza solved it soon. Her mother had run but it did nothing.. her mother..... was hunted down. and slaughtered.

The visions came back, flashing red in her minds eye. Her mothers lifeless body falling to the ground, still clutching to her. Her last words telling her to be better then him... never give up and live on.. Then her eyes closing for the last time.  
She snapped out f her memories, eyes large with fear. She let out a small cry of pain from her losses..... the worlds losses at his hands...  
She pulled the earring from her ear and the ring from her tail, holding them out in front of her. Running her slim fingers over both objects, the tears that had been forming at the corners of her eyes started to fall. They'd been her mothers, the last things she'd snatched from her body before she was snatched away by Frieza and taken to become a cold blooded killer like him and his men.  
She curled up on the bed, shaking as the tears flowed down her face, soaking the cold bed sheets. Everything that's happened and she could do nothing to stop it. She was fallowing him, at any time having to leave to perhaps kill an entire race at his command. She had no choice in her destiny, all of it was up to him. She prayed every second of every day, not to be like him, to get away.  
For a moment her mind went back to her friends back in the Tiger clan. She'd been sent there as a young child, after learning to obey her fathers every command. Sent to learn the powers and skills of the tribe.  
The attacks she'd used the night before on Vegeta were just a few of the many attacks that the Tiger clan possessed. She was still young when she was taken back, still learning. The Tiger clan taught to be at one with nature and at peace. They were normally peaceful people, not interested n teaching the art of fighting for the purpose of killing the innocent. Under the threat of total destruction from Frieza, however, they had taken her in.   
She'd not been taught to kill, or crave blood the way her father hoped she would. She'd learn to live with others, with nature, and with her nightmares. When she was with them things seemed so much better. The nightmares were easier to deal with, life didn't hurt so much.  
Her friends.... Her family. That's what they were to her. Family. They'd raised her almost all her life, taught her things she needed to know, what she wanted to know, what she should know. She loved them so, and she missed the forests, fresh water lakes, rivers and grassy fields. The animals, farms and flowers. The smell, of a fresh breeze blowing in her face, the suns rays on her cold skin, or the spring rain, washing away all pain and hatred.  
It was so amazing to her when she first saw it all. So marvelous. The beauty of nature, life. She'd never known that it could be so peaceful and beautiful. She'd never been at peace with herself till she'd been trained by the elders, learning that life is the most precious gift anyone could ever receive , and how to make the most of it all. For the first time since her mothers death, feeling something besides quilt and pain, everything of the past melting away. Love.  
She knew that those were the things her father was working to destroy in the world. Such beauty destroyed a cold hearted beast like him. Not even the fires of Hell itself could melt his heart of ice. But he was making others like himself. Continuing to destroy the beauty of life. That's why she had to stop him! Life was worth to much!  
She snapped up off the bed, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. She ran a hand through her hair taking a deep breath and looking around the dim room. She calmed her body and stepped off the bed, standing for a moment then finding more clothes to replace her cracked armor.   
While looking for some things under the bed her fingers brushed against the smooth marble handle of her sword. She pulled it out, wiping off the dirt and dust it'd collected being under the bed, examining the work on the handle and sheath. The precious gems embedded on the handle and sewed tightly to the sheath. On the end of the handle, a blue, unshaped gem was placed firmly. Hard as marble, or perhaps stronger the gem could easily crack a persons head open if they were hit with it at even minimum strength.  
The gem was important to her, a special one that was placed on it just for her by the elders of the Tiger clan tribe. She must have left it the last time she was here for a bit, unable to do much, being rushed back to the Tiger clan for one some reason, though she'd never found out why.  
Her hand drifted down to the one on her side, a black sheath with a black marble handle. It was heavy, thick bladed and rather bulky for her, she didn't like it much, it'd been the one her father had supplied her with when she'd lost this one. She violently took it off and pulled the older sword out of its sheath, examining the blade as she inched it out.   
Moving with extreme graze and skill she stood, sword in hand, taking a few swings, slowly testing it out. It'd been so long since she'd even seen it, never alone used it. It was light, slim and strong, perfect for one her size, speed and maneuverability  
Happy with her new weapon she placed it back in it's sheath and placed it back at her side, where it belonged in the first place. Placing the spiked tail ring and the earring back she tossed the scouter over her shoulder, walking out the door. "No interruptions. I'll be busy for a while..."

The training room door opens and Flameandria walks in, tall and proud. Raditz and Nappa who had been inside had to turn to stare at her. They hadn't seen her look this much like Vegeta since they've met her. Her eyes cold, and set one thing.  
"Get out...." Her voice was calm but it had a bit of a threatening tone to it, staring straight ahead, not even bothering to take a look at the two.  
"But.."  
"But nothing!!! I'm still Friezas daughter, do what I say or pay the consciences!!!! Now get out of my sight before I send you to the next dimension!" She shot them and evil glare, raising her hand steadily, a small ki blast forming in her palm. "Which one is it? Choose quickly, I'm not a patient woman..." Both worriers eyes grew large, looking at each other and swallowing hard. "Well?!!!"  
Both worriers ran from the room, the door closing behind them, leaving her alone.   
Eyes closed, her headed tilted to the sky, she stood in the middle of the room. "This is it. the only way to stop him." She slowly opened her eyes. "You'll pay.. for all the pain, all the destruction. you hear me? You'll pay Frieza!!!!!! 

For goodness sake! Review this story people! Please! I'll write quicker and better that way. PLEASE!


	6. the wall comes crumbling down

Disclaimer: I own every one! They're all mine and I keep them in little glass domes on my shelf!!!! (I wish! duh! The normal one applies!)

Warnings: **Not much! **It's just that Vegeta fans should beware, he is mean in this one and a little thing happens... it's a surprise... other then a little fighting and a few hits there's nothing to warn you about in this chapter, except for maybe some sluty clothes being worn on my behalf... Any how, on with the story....

****

Broken Spirits

chapter 6: The wall comes crumbling down...

The next day Vegeta needed to blow off some steam, take out his anger some how. deciding to take the extra energy and put it to good use, he headed for the training rooms. The energy would push him to do a little extra training today, besides, without any missions, he was bored out of his mind.  
walking by he saw one of them was being used. Finding this amazing her took a look. He was usually the first one up and training, it was rather early to be staining your body to gain more strength.   
He found Flamandria inside, once more in that form he'd beaten so much the other day. Her hair was falling out of the braided bun, the war paints smeared from their normal designs . He was amazed to find her in a revealing little top and small low cut skirt. The top was held on by the strap going from the left side around to the back over her right shoulder, cut off right under her breasts. The skirt was low, two pieces of fabric tied together with something at the sides, slits all the way up and fabric short, barely covering anything at all. And two ankle boots completed the outfit. The entire outfit seemed to be made out of some type of animals skin, slightly faded from drying in the sun.  
He watched silently as she trained, pushing her body to do better, move faster. She pulled two daggers from her boots, twirling them skillfully, crossing them in front of her face and tossing them into the air, easily catching them again and bringing them back into a twirl at her sides. Throwing them at the wall merely inches from Vegetas face she went straight back into a back flip, flipping over several times, landing in a crouching position, her head snapped up quickly, extending her hand he felt a gush of wind as the door was all but ripped off as it opened abruptly.  
Vegeta moved away shocked by the sudden move. His gaze finally turned back to her, feeling as though he were looking into a mirror as she gave him the same cold, emotionless stare that he'd done for so long. Still crouching she stared, silent until, "What are you doing, Prince?" She shot venomously.  
Vegeta regained his posture, returning the evil like stare. "Don't speak to me like that brat! I'll simply have to beat you like the other day! You're up pretty early to be training kitty girl.."  
"I never slept, training needs to be done so leave me be..." She turned her back, going back to her work out, ignoring his very presence.  
"What do you mean you never slept? Answer me brat!" She remained silent, concentrating on the training she had planned for the day, and her ultimate goal. He grabbed her left wrist, blocking when she came around with her right, knocking it away and striking her across the face. "Now will you answer!"  
"I was never asleep last night you arrogant brat!"  
"Where were you then?" Silence, before the sound of his hand meeting her left cheek was heard again. Where were you!" Then the idea of where he'd found her hit him. "You've been up training all night! You fool! What are you thinking..."  
"Revenge.."  
"What?!"  
"I'm thinking of sweet, glorious revenge! I crave blood alright! Like a pure Saiyan! I crave the blood of a certain   
Ice-jin ruler and all his family! I long to end their reign of terror! I'll kill him with my own two hands! In front of all his men, in front of his family! Like he did to my mother! The bastard will suffer like so many other! He'll suffer! He'll suffer!!" She began to pull and struggle away from his grip, attempting to hit him without even looking. Swinging blindly and weakly. She soon gave up and fell to her knees, pulling fruitlessly every few seconds.  
"you're a fool! What makes you think you could ever kill him!"  
"I know more about him then you'll ever know. I know more then anyone will ever know! Let go! Let go!"  
"Stupid woman!"  
She looked up, pure hatred shooting from her eyes. "I have a name!"  
"I'll call you what I please, half-breed brat!"  
A rage shot through her like none she'd ever felt since the time she was taken by her father. Her body shook with rage, eyes red as the eternal fires of the under world. she clenched her fists tight, letting out a cry of anger as she kneed him right where the sun doesn't shine. (lol I'm so evil aren't I!)  
Vegeta let go of her wrist automatically, falling to his knees. "You Bitch!!" He choked out.  
Flameandria stepped back, placing her hands on her hips. "You wouldn't let me go dear prince. Now you'll know not to mess with me when I give you an order."" She taunted though her face was dead serious, eyes cold as ice but red as fire. Brushing a stray strand of hair back out of her face She unwrapped her tail and took a step forward. "Now. Leave me alone, I have training to do."  
Vegeta glared up at her, snapping up with a snarl. He took hold of her delicate neck, slamming her back against the wall, increasing the pressure on her neck till she was gasping for air, a smirk spread across his face  
She kicked against him for the first few moments. Her strength having been used during training, straining her body to much, her attacks were useless. Her tail, slightly frizzed out, wrapped around his arm, her hands around his wrist. She tried to push and pry his hands off. An attempt at screaming only came out as a gasp, air no longer flowing into her lungs. She felt life slowly leaving her body, the extreme pressure on her throat all but crushing her windpipe. She felt her head begin to spin, lightheaded and tired her hands and tail went limps, falling at her sides. Her delicate lips parted as she muttered one last word before her eyes closed and her head fell to the side. "Please...."

She saw nothing but blackness. The world was an empty void. No light shone in and she couldn't even feel the ground.   
Suddenly a woman in a white cloak ran past, clutching something close to her breast. Fallowing her Flameandria could hear her breathing, heavy and short. She'd been running from something, unable to stop. "Wait!" She called, falling behind. "Wait! Please wait!" She stretched her hand out, falling to the ground as her feet tripped under her. "Please!! Wait!" The figure was gone as quickly as it had come, fading back into the darkness from whence it'd came.  
Behind her she saw a flash of light, the clashing of metal hitting a cold floor and the thud of a body falling to the ground. she turned to find the woman in white on the ground, a small white figure standing before her, holding a white bundle that was...crying?  
The woman threw off the hood of the cloak. A beautiful woman with raven black hair, short on the top, shagged, leading into long smooth, silken strands underneath. Her eyes shaded by the spikes hanging over her forehead.  
"Mother!!"   
The woman in white leapt forward, grabbing the baby but tripping over his foot, the small bundle falling out of her protective embrace. The child sat up unsteadily, crying out to the world, to anyone who would listen.  
The scraping of metal along the ground was heard and Flameandria saw the gleam off of the blade. She gasped. "MOTHER! NO!!!" Tears stung her eyes as she leapt from the ground, running as fast she could to them. "NO! PLEASE NO!"   
The flash of a blade and the spurt of red as the woman fell to the ground, reaching out to the child. "NOOO!"  
A cruel laughter filled the air and a dark smile shone off a pure white face. The dark lips radiated off the features of the persons face, like the darkness in his heart. Turning to her, the smile only grew larger, and the laughter became louder  
"You!!!" She pulled her sword, lunging with a growl but before she could land one blow the figure faded into the darkness again. Screaming her rage Flameandria fell to her knees.

With a glass shattering scream Flameandria flew up off the floor. Scared more then she'd ever been in her life she couldn't stop screaming till her throat constricted, to sore to scream. She let out silent sobs, her body shaking violently. She could still see it when she closed her eyes. The flash, the blood, those dark lips.. The final scream echoed in her ears, and the laughter that made her blood freeze every time she heard it.   
She felt dizzy and fell back, turning her head to the side. Her eyes were blurred, the tears flowing making her eyes burn and blink constantly. She saw only a clouded figure, oddly familiar. She stared at it, eyes burning, head clouded and pounding. Tall, black something, masculine, spiked top. "Vegeta!" She wanted to sound angry, yell at him to leave, but her throat hurt so much. The word came out choked, barely recognizable as what it was.  
"Not so tough are you little half-breed!" He taunted, though he's voice was still full of anger. "Crying like a weak low level newborn!"  
"leave!" She managed to mutter just loud enough to hear.  
"Get up! You want a real training session you'll get one!!" He slapped her across the face several time, shaking her. "You want to train for real! Lets go!"  
"NO! Stop it! Let me be!...Bastard!!!" she curled up into a little ball on her side pulling away from him.   
"What's the matter? Now you don't feel so big do you?" He turned her back to face him roughly. "Get up now or I'll make sure you stay down forever!"  
"You touch me again and you'll be rewarded with another knee to the one area that's probably more sensitive then your tail!" She pushed herself up slightly, pulling herself back against the wall. She pushed herself back against it, her head tilted up, trying to find some comfort from her aching head.  
"You pathetic weakling, half-breed! You can't ever beat me or your sick, twisted father! You're dreaming brat! You really are!!"   
"I'll achieve that so called dream! Wait prince! I'll get to him before you do!!!" She kicked him in the leg causing him to fall to one knee. Her body seemed to find a new source of energy, the pain in her body still there but more bearable. She groaned softly as she forced herself up. "Unlike you I use this!" She tapped her head. "Strategy! That's how you win! Or for you it's just plain luck! You charge in blindly, with anger burning like wild fire!! Anger rules your life and controls your actions!! It'll get you killed!!!!!"  
Vegeta got to his feet within seconds and simply stared at her icily. She clenched her eyes shut, holding her breath for a moment, expecting a blow that never seemed to come. She opened one eye hesitantly, daring to look at him. He seemed as cool as he normally did, standing tall, tail wrapped securely around his waist and face as emotionless and unreadable as ever. She found herself relaxing, her body leaving it's defensive stance and moving back to stand in front of him, unmoving and face as unreadable as his, not daring to show fear or nervousness.  
Vegeta looked over her, watching her face carefully, smirking a moment later. Flameandria's body tensed once more, making much more out of his facial expression then he had planned to give her. She watched carefully, expecting him to attack from the way his face was. She waited for the attack but he never flinched or moved to attack her. She kept her face calm and wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing that, inside, she was scared to death of what he could do to her.  
After what seemed like an eternity to the young half-breed, Vegeta made a sound, his laughter breaking the deafening silence that had filled the room. She blinked at him, confused. "what's so funny..."  
The silence once again took over the room for a moment as Vegeta stared at the young woman for a moment before bothering to answer her question. "You can hide your fear and pain well for a young girl." He said with a smirk.  
Her eyes grew wide at first hearing the statement then narrowed. "Yes, nearly as well as you do!" She stated with such a serious face, looking far to old for one of her age.  
"What was that!" Vegetas smirk faded fast, laughter giving way to silence abruptly and the eyes that had a glint of happiness in them just a moment ago now staring coldly at the small figure in font of him.  
"It's simple enough for you to understand. I said I hide my fear and pain about as well as you do."  
Vegeta growled, his fist balling. "I'm Vegeta! Prince of all Saiyans! I fear no one!"  
"Will you stop with the act already!!" She stood tall and proud, much like the Saiyan prince himself. Vegeta couldn't help but be surprised by her sudden boldness and courage. His anger faded and his eyes came to lock with those of the small hybrid. "I see through all of this! I see what you truly are and how you really feel! You hide it well, but not good enough to hide it from me! You fear him!"  
"and who would 'him' happen to be.."  
"You know exactly who I'm talking about!" She stared straight to his soul through his eyes, no signs of fear in her own, only true understanding of everything he was going through and everything he was. "You fear my father as much as any other in the universe, and you feel pain! You feel the pain of loosing your planet, your people and your family! Is that why you push everyone away? So you don't hurt anymore... The pain won't go away by isolating yourself from everything life has to offer. There's pain, and there's sorrow, death and war, but there's also love, family, happiness, and a lot of goodness out there! There's so much more then what you're allowing yourself to feel! You're letting him win! Everyday you spend killing others and destroying life you're becoming more like him and that's what he wants.... Can't you see that?"  
He stared at her for a moment. Never in his life has anyone ever said so much to him about what he was. Never had he seen one who dared tell him off like she had or tell him so much about what he was without him saying anything they had. Him, the prince of all Saiyans, scared of another, and weak enough to feel those silly emotions like love.... But why did he feel like he was then. He felt as though a burden had been lifted from his shoulders, but yet at the same time, all he'd worked towards in his life was crumbling, his image as the mighty Saiyan prince and ruthless warrior were now being destroyed by one teenage girl, that had somehow managed to see through the protective walls he'd built to keep others out, to keep pain out...... His thoughts were interrupted by her sweet voice coming to his ears.  
"You aren't alone prince Vegeta..... I was like you, I still am. I've already been on missions, killing in his name. I've seen the blood, violence and death, no! The slaughter! So many innocent lives taken away, just because they wouldn't go along with him, just because they wouldn't kill like him! The only way I could keep from being like him is because I made a promise, to my mother, myself and to my clan! I made the promise to not be like him, to appreciate life for all it is, the ups and the downs! I made that promise! It stays in here," She put one finger to her head and then her hand over her chest, "and in here... That promise is always there, keeping me from becoming him myself........ but, slowly, he's molding us both into his little robots, to carry out whatever order he has for us to do. He's slowly killing us both, stripping us of what we were and might have been one day! He's killing us....."   
Vegeta saw a sparkle come off her eyes n the dim light of the training room and on a closer look he saw the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, trying to hold them back she was constantly blinking, trying to force them to vanish, unable to.  
"Make me a promise..... promise me, promise me you'll never become him, promise me you'll keep fighting, whatever happens to me, or to anyone! Promise me! promise me and keep this one promise!!"  
Vegeta stepped forward in front of her as she let out a small sob as the tears began to run down her cheeks, not knowing what to expect of him. When he raised his hand to her face level she held her breath, expecting yet another blow but instead felt large, soft hands wipe the tears from her face. She looked up into his eyes, tears gathering in hers once more. "Prince Vegeta....."  
"I promise you,. I'll never let that promise slip away, never let it go." He whispered to her as he pulled her into his arms. "Never let it fade"  
Her eyes flooded with tears once again as she was once again held in a warm, safe embrace of one she cared for. All different emotions ran through her at once as she felt safe for the first time since she was taken from her clan mother of the Tigers. She found herself on her toes with her lips pressed against his in a loving kiss before she realized what she was doing. Pulling away, she looked away with a blush on her face, unable to believe she just did that  
Vegeta had to admit that her kiss had caught him off guard, but he wasn't disgusted by the fact that he'd just been kissed by the beautiful hybrid child. He could feel that she was ashamed of daring to kiss him without a word though and he pulled her face up with a finger under her chin to look her in the eyes before placing a soft, quick kiss on her lips. She smiled and leaned against his chest, closing her eyes as he lowered them both down to sit on the ground, still holding her safely in his arms. He held her as she fell asleep in his arms, looking so peaceful in sleep, and even more beautiful now that the hurt in her eyes was not visible. The pain that had been inflicted on her since infancy by the one man he hated the most, the man who would pay dearly for her pain and his own. Looking down at her he made the promise he'd keep till death, he promised himself and her that he'd protect her with his life, nothing would happen to her. What ever harm came to her would be returned to her attacker 10 fold! He kissed her forehead, brushing her hair out of her face and leaning back against the wall, still holding her tightly. "I promise you....."

His protective wall had crumbled, for one hybrid child, the child of his enemy. She was no ordinary child, she was much more. Much more to the arrogant prince of Saiyans.....

ooo, looks like Vegeta is falling for me!!!! Who could help falling for me! I'm just **adorable**!**!!! **well any how, the more reviews I get the faster I move, come on people! **Review! I need to know people like this story!!**


	7. Lies, Deceit and love

****

Warnings- perhaps just some language and violence, the usual.

****

Broken Spirits

**Chapter 7- lies, deceit and loved possessions **

Her eyes fluttered open, her head still aching, but duller now. For a moment she forgot where she was, looking around confused till her eyes landed on the spiky haired prince that leaned against the wall still holding her in his arms. 'He's still here....'

Vegeta, who had previously been looking to the sky, turned his head to look at her. "Ah, you're finally up. About time."   
Flameandria blushed slightly and moved off of him, sitting on her claves in front of him while he stretched. "Well sorry, but you didn't have to stay here with me you know!" He came back at him, trying to forget about her earlier break down in front of the Saiyan prince.

"You rather I have left you and take the chance of any one coming by, reporting to your father and get another beating for not only destroying the room but falling asleep like the weakling you are?" He stretched his arms, yawning from the boredom of not being able to move for all the time the woman was sleeping in his arms.

"Like I wouldn't be able to deal with it! My mother was an elite dear prince, and I take my power from her...."

"And from your father?"

"nani?"

" your father, what do you take from him?" Vegeta gave a look of mild interest.

"I like to think I take nothing form him."

"I don't think that's possible. You've got to take something from each parent..."

"Shut up!" she forced herself to her feet, still a bit dizzy and not yet fully awake. Vegeta smirked from his victory over her once more and raised to his own feet, taking a look at her in a new way, his smirk growing.  
"nice outfit." He smirked looking he up and down. "why don't you just wear nothing at all, you might look even better in that."

Flameandria cracked her knuckles and held back the longing to slap him, but then decided to play along with him. She gave a sexy look and moved up to him, looking up at him sexily through her hair, her cat like ears twitched on top of her head. "well, then that would give you everything you want now wouldn't it. It seems you've found something you like. hmm?"

Vegeta hadn't expected her to play along with him, on the contrary, he'd expected her to yell, maybe fight. "as if! I'm not interested in loud mouth wenches. And just your looks alone would not satisfy me....." He trailed off as she wrapped her arms around him and looked up even sexier then before.

"but you said I looked good like this, maybe better with nothing...." This game was fun. He had no idea of what to do. She laughed in her mind. 'He's never had a woman approach him in his life I bet. Then again, any woman who did probably would have been blown away. But he has no idea what to do....., has he really not felt love for this long?'

"Get off of me woman!" He pulled her arms off of him and backed away. "don't you dare do that again woman!"

Flameandria laughed but in her mind she was jotting this all down. 'he doesn't like to be embraced..... I bet he's never been held since he was an infant, maybe not even then......' Though she didn't show it she was feeling worse and worse every moment she was with him, for ever second she was finding more things he must've missed in life.

"Well, prepare yourself for the worst when he sees this room."

Flameandria looked at the door, singed and hanging on the hinges and a look around the room, blasted with craters in the walls, floor, ceiling and all the cuts from her sword and daggers that were still stuck in the wall. "bah! It's barely noticeable!" As soon as she had finished the sentence the door fell off the hinges completely behind her. She managed to keep her fake smile on for a few moments before it finally faded and she sighed, bowing her head. "what do you think he's going to do?" She said in a defeated tone. 

"Depends.."

"On what?"

"If he ever finds out who did it.." He turned back to her from the broken door with a smirk. 

"What are you talking about?"

He took her by her arm and ran out of the room with her struggling not fall. Her body ached and she longed to sit and sleep. "Vegeta! I can't run!"

Vegeta turned with a disgusted look. "You're a Saiyan! Show some strength woman!" He threw her around the corner, letting her smack into the wall, moving to hide himself from the main hall himself. "You better head back to your room, it'll be suspicious that you be up, I don't think they'd expect you to up for no reason."

"With the way you're treating me, I don't know if it'd be worse trying to hide it with you or just confessing it." she rubbed her head. 

"Go! Get back to your room!"

"and where are you going to go?" 

"They expect me up. I'll just act like I found it this way."

'A bit sneaky, aren't you?'

"are you going to go or what! I'm not going to spend all day here waiting for you to move!"

She nodded and took off down the hall, half running, half tripping. Once in her room her first thought was to plop down on her bed and sleep, even if her room was small, cold and very lonely, her body craved rest. She sat down on the bed, looking over her forearms and legs. She'd received several cuts and scrapes while practicing her move with her sword and daggers, none really deep.

Her sword! And her daggers! She'd left them in the room! They were evidence and the way her father was he'd be furious if he knew it was her that had trashed the room that much. She wasn't supposed to do anything without Vegeta's permission anyway. While he was to train her he had total control over everything she did, to an extent. Her father was still in charge of him, and over her even more then Vegeta. She'd get him in as much trouble if she attempted to save herself in the slightest bit. She couldn't say he was there or he'd get in trouble but if she said she was training without him she could be worse of then right now...

Pushing off the bed with a bit of a growl she headed out the door, running through the halls once more, running right into Vegeta. "Prince Vegeta!"

"I told you to get to your room!" He frowned down at her

"My sword! and my daggers too! I left them in the room!"

"Baka! Don't you think to take that stuff out when you leave like that!"

"I didn't even know we were going! you dragged me out! I need them back!" She pushed him to the side and ran in the direction he had just come from.

"Wait!" But she was gone, flying down the hall at impossible speeds. "dumb half breed!" He took after her. He found her inside the wrecked training room, pulling on the sword with both hands feet pushing against the wall, struggling to dislodge it from the crumbling wall.

"It's stuck!" She said before her hands slipped and she went flying onto her back with a thud. 'if I hadn't been up training all night I would have easily been able to pull it out' she told herself.

"You've got to get out of here before somebody comes and finds you!" He put one foot to the wall, placing both hands firmly on the handle of the sword pulling it straight out with one movement of his arms. He weighed it in his hands for a brief second, noting that it wasn't the one he'd originally seen her with. Breaking out of the brief daze her reminded himself that he needed to get her and himself out of there before someone came. "here! Catch!"

She caught it with expert skill, standing the instant she had it and twirling it skillfully before sheathing it. in the jewel encrusted sheath still hanging on her hip. "The daggers!" She looked around the room, finding them where she'd left them, lodged in the wall next to the door that, now, lay on the ground. Grabbing hold of one she yanked, pulling the daggers out easier then her sword but, having been in a rush she misjudged the strength she needed to pull it out and fell back once more, repeating it again in her rush to get the second one.

"You've got them, now lets go!" He looked out the door impatiently. "come on!"

"alright! Hold on prince!" She tucked daggers on the outside of her boots and ran out the door the second she stood, Vegeta on her heels.

She was almost at her room, she could see the door down the hall. 'Oh how good it'll feel to lay on my bed and rest!' She was nearly there when she saw him up ahead, Frieza! She stopped short, skidding on the smooth floor, Vegeta slamming into her back, almost causing her to fall.

He regained his balance. "What the he-!"

"It's him...." she whispered, her face blank as it had ever been, eyes staring straight, emotionless. 

Vegeta looked over her shoulder. 'It's him alright' He watched the ice-jins tail sway from one side to the other as he approached. He looked back to Flameandria, the sweat gathering on her brow was enough to tell him how she was feeling, wondering if he'd found out, somehow, that it was them who trashed the room.

"You're up early, Flameandria."

Flameandria tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "We were on our way to train. I forgot something in my room." She lied trying not to think of the trashed room or what he would do to her if he ever found out, her face would give her away if she had even the slightest bit of thought about that.

"Ah, I see. I see you've also found your old sword you claimed you lost." His eyes fell on her hips where the sword rest.

She reached down to hold her sword, almost as to keep it from him. "yes, I found it under my bed this morning."

"Is that so?... let me see it."

She hesitated, thinking about something. Vegeta looked at her and then at Frieza. What was so special about a dumb sword that she'd risk her life and he'd actually want to see it?

She detached it from her waist and handed it to him, keeping her eyes cast down to the ground, never once making eye contact with him.

He took the sword, seemingly examining it. "Well, seems to be in good shape for such an old sword." Still she kept her gaze down. "And since it's so old I doubt you'd mind if I took it." He said as a statement, as though he was telling her what he was doing, not giving her a choice n the matter.

Her head snapped up at this. Her eyes seamed to be pleading with him to give it back. "Please.... don't. let me have it back" She reached her hand out for it, but didn't dare to try and snatch it out of his hands, she knew much better.

"I've supplied you with others, and it so old, you'll never miss it." He said, his annoyance level raising.

"Please.... let me have it back!" She pleaded, almost in tears once again

His usually dark smile faded and his eyes narrowed. The next thing Vegeta saw was a flash of white as the Ice-jin's tail came flying by across her cheek, the force of the blow slamming her into the wall on the other side of the hall. Shocked Vegeta stood, dumbfounded. As the Ice-jin walked past him toward where Flameandria had fallen he balled his fists. 'don't touch her!'

She pushed herself against the wall, not noticing him approaching, holding her left cheek. Tears stung her eyes and he head and face throbbed, her whole body throbbed from slamming into the wall with such force! She forced her eyes to open, once more looking at the floor, she whimpered until she saw the feet of the man in front of her step into her view. She froze instantly, daring to look up at the enraged ice-jin that ruled over her.

He wrapped his long tail around her neck, lifting her up till her feet left the ground, leaving her feet to dangle inches off the ground while she gasped and grasped his tail in an attempt to keep from being strangled. "I'm tired of hearing you, little bitch! You WILL learn your place!" He stress the word and accented it by crushing her slim throat more with his powerful tail.

Her eyes filled with fear as she gasped for more air and struggled to free herself. He dropped her unceremoniously, allowing her to fall to the ground and giving her a look of disgust before walking off, her sword in his hand. He left her behind on the ground, still catching her breath and reaching out, silently pleading for her sword back. As soon as Frieza was out of view Vegeta was at her side.

"Get away!" She pushed his hands away as she pushed herself up off her hands and knees through she was still slightly hunched, staring with anger at the path the Ice-jin had taken with her sword moments earlier. She ran in the direction with determination. "Give it BACK!!!!" She screamed as she turned the corner and the cold hearted creature came into view "GIVE IT BACK!" She tugged the handle that stuck out of the ice-jins hand. 

The cold beast stared straight for a while, eyes narrowed as his anger grew at the hybrid desperately trying to pry his hands off her precious sword.

Vegeta, mean while, had fallowed, standing back as he watched the half-breed pulling at the sword fruitlessly. "What the hell is she doing!" He whispered to himself.

"GIVE IT BACK! LET GO! LET...GO!" Desperately she bit his hand, sinking her teeth deep into his flesh. She was met with a growl of anger being thrown to the ground and blasted against the far wall down the hall. With a pained cry she slammed into it with such force that she left a dent in the cold, hard wall. She fell on her knees before collapsing onto her side from pain, curled up into a whimpering ball.

Vegeta's eyes grew large, to shocked to move, to speak, to do anything but stand there. He was a matter of feet from her but it seemed, to him, that he was thousands of miles away, unable to help.

The ice lord stepped toward the sobbing child on the ground, tail swaying from side to side. He came to a halt when he was standing over the hybrid, glaring at her before picking her up by her hair, lifting her up only slightly and bending down so they were face to face.

Flameandria closed her eyes tight, tears still managing to leak there way through. She tried to block out what she was expecting, block out the inevitable. She let out a choked sob, trying to keep her tears and cries from the pain that radiated through her body bottled inside.

He gripped the tail that was securely wrapped around her waist, pulling it so she unfurled it from her waist. She gasped and bit her lip to keep from screaming in fear at remembered pain when he would use her tail to his advantage. "What was it you were trying to do, Flameandria?!" He hissed

She cracked open one eye. He hadn't called her that for so long, it was like a word that was nonexistent in his world. It was her Saiyan name, and she'd never expected him to call her that since she was taken away from her mother and given the name Chiller, the name she hated with everything inside her!

"I'm not stupid half breed!" He shook her a bit, yanking and pulling her head backwards and forward. She let out a cry as her head snapped this way and that. "I know that's what you've been calling yourself!" His grip on her tail tightened, squeezing till even Vegeta could hear the cracking and breaking of the fragile bones underneath the fur. 

Pained scream echoed through the cold and empty corridors. Frieza's smirks returned as he squeezed the furry appendage till she could scream no more and just let out silent sobs as her body shook from the pain.

Vegeta finally broke out of his shocked daze, eyes narrowing. 'If I just tell him to stop he'll only torture her further... I've got to find a way to get him to let go. I've got it!' Vegeta silently walked slightly closer. He looked at the ice-jin almost loyally, what an act! "Lord Frieza, if you kill her will that mean I'm free from having to train her?"

Frieza turned with a frown. The monkey prince had a point whether he meant to get it across or not. He didn't want to kill the little bitch! That'd be to easy of a way out for her. She'll suffer like the rest. He gave her a disgusted look before throwing her to the ground and standing straight. "Sorry prince, you're not going to get off that easily today." Before walking off with the sword in his hand he gave a swift kick to her stomach, making her curl up on her side coughing up a bit of blood, eyes clenched as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

As soon as Frieza was out of view Vegeta knelt down and pulled her to his chest, checking her over. After looking at her face show all her pain, both physical and emotional, he stared icily at down the hall the ice-jin had gone down. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, holding her in an attempt to comfort her. "He's gone.. calm down.." He lifted her up and carried her down the hall, constantly making sure Frieza wasn't anywhere around, if he saw him carrying her, he'd be even more furious.

She whimpered in his arms, curling up, trying to find more comfort in the safe arms. She felt something deep inside, a warm feeling. It couldn't be love for the arrogant prince! She couldn't love anyone! She didn't want them to suffer if he ever found out, if anything ever happened. Love is a feeling she couldn't bear to have...... One she couldn't afford to have and one she knew she'd never feel, after all... who could ever love a worthless, weak half-breed.........


	8. Healing

Had many issues. Gomen everybody! Really Really sorry for all those who actually liked this story. But I was in pursuit of a boy I've liked since middle school and it took much of my time... and I haven't written in more than a year. so.. Gomen! but look at it this way. my writings have improved I think, grammar and spelling and all. so uh.. thanks if you're reading it....

****

Broken Spirits

Chapter 8-

Vegeta entered her room once more and laid her on the bed. "Are you going to do this every time you get out of this room woman? I'm really tired of having to haul your ass in here and take care of you every time you get in over your head."

She did not look up, her eyes closed in the pain and her body unmoving. She tried to concentrate on something other then the pain, keep her mind as she felt as though her body was being ripped apart. Her head throbbed and she was almost certain she would die of the pain. She tried to move her tail to only have a pain worse then anything she'd felt before tear through her body, from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes. She cried out as much as she could, her throat so sore it could barely make any sound at all.

"You fool!" He put his hand over her mouth to stop her from crying out more. When she calmed and lowered her voice to a whimper he removed his hand from her moth. He looked her over. "You've really need help. I don't know what to do with you... even if I do get you the help you need your father will kill you for getting the help you need..."

She cracked her eyes open. She pushed her back up a bit, whimpering with the pain that ran through her body again.

"What are you doing!" Vegeta placed his hand behind her head and help her to sit up though he still kept her leaning back a bit. "are you stupid! Why do you keep trying to move?!"

She looked at him, giving a weak smile then closing her eyes. He looked at her with concern as she began to chant. A brilliant pastel shade of green surrounded her and flared out.

Vegeta backed away in shock, almost fear as her body lifted into the air. The light that surrounded her body illuminated the room, filling it with a greenish glow. The light seemed to be piercing her body as it flew right into her making her body jerk with the force, but it did not exit the other side but disappearing into her body. Every inch of her body was glowing and absorbing the light into it, like a sponge with water.

While the sight was scary he could not tear his eyes away. He found himself mesmerized by it, utterly dumbfounded. He soon realized the scrapes and cuts she'd received were closing and healing. the bones that had broken or snapped out of place snapping back together where they belonged.

The light flared once more, more vibrant and larger then ever and her head was thrown back as the light slowly started to fade back within her body. Her body slowly lowered to the bed once more. All signs of her fights, her wounds, they were gone. She had healed perfectly in a matter of seconds, right in front of him.

She lay on the bed, however, lazily. Her body was exhausted and she could barely maker her muscles to move for as simple a task as breathing. The small smile, however, could not be helped when she found Vegetas stare towards her.

"Tiger. clan..." She managed to rasp out. "Healing..."

Recovering from his shock Vegeta shook his head in attempt to shake it off. "Just hurry up and heal your energy now. You're no use to anyone if you're half dead." He sighed and stood to leave. She watched him. Somehow she didn't want him to go...

"Vegeta." She called, causing him to stop and look back to her.

"What?"

"I.. I mean I..." She was stuttering, she knew it. It was only irritating Vegeta more that she was not spitting out her words.

"What is it?!"

"I.. uh.. thanks...."

Vegeta replied with a 'hmph' and left her alone, closing the door behind him and leaving her in darkness.

The dark room filled her senses. The cool sheets and blanket about her comforting, she was soothed and relaxed. The pure silence of the room soon brought to her exhausted and sore body the rest it so needed. And in her deep sleep the images of all she was and all that was to be came to her, like a movie.

AN: I'm not sure how to do much more of this story.. haven't even heard the name fate in so long I forgot the entire plot. I'll try.. for all those that stood by me before.. hope you're still with me!


End file.
